


A Perfect Imperfection

by just_a_small_cloud



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression, F/M, I don't actually know what to tag, Obviously not canon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader has anxiety and depression, but so does the author, puppies and kittens (I promise), these tags will get more serious when I have a better idea of what to tag, warning for loki, warning this may get a bit dark later on but it will end good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_small_cloud/pseuds/just_a_small_cloud
Summary: Reader is Tony Stark's niece and gets pulled away from her education to join the avengers after her parents deaths.Loki and Bucky somehow become friends and cause more mischief than necessary. Reader has a lot of anxiety attacks and Tony Stark decides that he doesn't like animals very much.This is my first fan fiction ever and I am quite nervous posting this but you gotta start somewhere right? This is not beta read so I apologise for mistakes. :)





	1. Hey, that's my education!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving this a chance! This is my first time writing fan fiction and I hope you like it. I take constructive criticism and will take suggestions if you have any. By the way I am currently still in school and am young so I am not the best but I do try. Enjoy. :) Almost forgot! I do not own anything or any of the characters in this story except for the original characters.

Tony Stark is your uncle. It has its benefits, you get all the best tech, a nice house, you never have to worry about not being able to afford school excursions or camps and you host the best parties. The only thing you ever really complain about, is that everyone knows who you are; you’re always getting questioned about this and that, although you rarely pay attention. There are only two places that you ever get a break from it, your house and school. School is an odd one, you had always been popular because of your looks and personality, even before everyone found out you were Tony Stark’s niece. At the start everyone had been asking questions, but it quietened down after a few weeks. You were always seen as perfect with your long brown hair, bright green eyes, some freckles scattered over your nose, flat stomach with your abs starting to show and a smile always present on your face. But you didn’t feel very perfect, you had slightly larger front teeth and braces, yellow glasses, you always had to carry around a stress ball in case you had an anxiety attack and to top it all off you had depression. You didn’t see your uncle often, but you didn’t mind, it meant you had more to tell him whenever you next saw him, which was probably going to happen at some point this week. You were pulled from your thoughts as the bell rang and everyone got up, eager to go to lunch. You ate your lunch outside under a tree like always, this was where you had eaten lunch with you best friend every day before she moved to Australia, now you eat alone.

School had finished for the day and you were heading home when a black SUV parked not far ahead of you, which isn’t really something to worry about except for the fact that two men in SHIELD armour got out of the back, while a man in a grey suit and sunglasses got out of the passenger seat and started walking towards you. The men in the armour walked ahead of the other guy and you stared ahead hoping they were just going to walk past you. You remembered your father telling you that SHIELD wouldn’t bother you unless it was very important. Sadly today was not your lucky day and the men grabbed you by your arms and started to pull you towards the SUV. You struggled to get out of their grips, but they only pulled harder. The man in the suit had a frown on his face and he removed his sunglasses, you recognised him from somewhere. He held up a hand and the men stopped. He walked over and held out his hand with a smile, “hi Y/N, I’m Agent Coulson.” So that’s why you recognised him. “You need to come with us back to SHIELD.”

“Not while your men are manhandling me.” You instantly regretted saying that as you thought about how your mother would have slapped you for it, but Agent Coulson just smiled, and the men let go of you. One of the men started walking towards the SUV, Agent Coulson followed him while you stood there dumbly, though you quickly started walking when the other man poked your shoulder.

The ride to SHIELD was awkwardly silent with Agent Coulson in the passenger seat, another armoured man driving and the two men who had gotten out before in the back with you, of course you were squished in between them. You arrived at a tall building and continued in the same silence towards an elevator. You finally broke the silence after one of the men pushed the number of the floor they were going to. “How long is this gonna take because I have a lot of homework to do?” You cursed internally, why of all things you could’ve said, did you pick that?

“I wouldn’t worry about your homework, it will no longer be necessary, as will your education I imagine.”

“What? You can’t do that! I need to finish school to get the job I want!”

“I’m sorry but I doubt you will have the chance to get whatever job you wanted, and I didn’t do it, Director Fury did.”

You were so going to kill whoever this Fury guy was, you were just planning on what you would say to him when the elevator pinged. The door opened and you stepped out and stared at the man in front of you, he was tall, with dark skin, no hair, an eye patch and an angry expression. You had seen pictures of him, this was Director Fury and suddenly you didn’t want to say anything about your education. Your heart rate was quickening, and you felt a familiar pain in your chest, you reached for your bag but realised it wasn’t there. You spun around and saw one the armoured men holding it, and as you reached for it, you heard Fury say, “you won’t be needing that.” You spun around and went to demand he give it to you, but stopped, you felt yourself breathing rapidly and your eyes watered, Agent Coulson frowned and placed a gentle hand on your shoulder, but you pulled away from him. You bumped into one of the armoured men and spun around only to see it wasn’t one of the armoured men, but a face you had seen on T.V many times. A tall man with short brown hair and a frown on his face, you could see a quiver of arrows on his back and a bow in his hand. You had just bumped into Clint Barton, one of the Avengers. Your eyes widened and you stepped back, but you tripped. You saw him reach for you but was unable to catch you in time before you hit the floor. A sharp pain shot through your head and you could’ve sworn you saw a red haired person running towards you before everything went black.


	2. "Welcome To The Avengers Kid"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but it will have to do.  
> I'm not really sure how long this fic will be but I have a plan, I'm working on a "chapter map" which is what I'm gonna call it, to figure out what I'm doing in each chapter.  
> Sadly all I own in this are the OCs and the mistakes (this is not beta read)

You didn’t open your eyes as soon as you woke up, you just wanted to go back to sleep. There was a dull pain in the back of your head, and you could’ve sworn you just heard people whispering. You knew there was no way of going back to sleep so opened your eyes and instantly regretted it, shutting them with a hiss of pain. Why were your lights so damn bright? You heard a female voice announce that you had woken up and a male voice telling someone to dim the lights. That’s right, you were at SHIELD. You slowly opened your eyes again and were relieved to find the room darker. You turned to see a pale woman with that same fiery red hair you saw before you went unconscious, you quickly remembered her name, Natasha Romanov. Ever since the battle of New York, you had looked up to her, and to see her in person was amazing. She gave you a soft smile and you just continued to stare at her dumbly.

“How are you feeling?”

“Embarrassed and thirsty.”

She nodded and a man in the corner of the room, you think it’s Clint, but you can’t be sure without your glasses on, went to go get so water. Natasha helped you sit up a bit and a minute later Clint walked in with a cup of water and handed it to you. You gave him a nod of thanks before sipping it. He took a seat next to Natasha and you all sat in silence while you drank. Clint broke the silence.

“You have them often?”

You looked over at him, confused.

“Anxiety attacks, you have them often?”

You nodded and Natasha pulled out her phone and did something on it, probably sent a message to someone, before putting it away.

“Director Fury and Coulson are coming.”

You sighed, hopefully they had your bag, because you did not want to deal with him now. It didn’t take them long to get to the room you were in and you were relieved to see Agent Coulson holding your bag. He walked over and handed it to you with a smile, which you returned gratefully.

“What’s in it?”

You looked at Fury with a blank expression. He already knew what was in the bag, they would have searched it. You didn’t answer and looked down at it. You opened it and rifled through until you found your stress ball. You held it for a second, debating what to say to Fury.

“Why am I here? Why are you taking my education away?”

“Most kids would be happy to know they wouldn’t have to attend school anymore.”

“I ain’t most kids. Answer my question.”

He raised his eyebrows while the others smirked, you reminded them of Tony.

“I have some bad news and some good news. Which do you want first?”

You shrugged, not wanting to talk anymore.

“Your joining the Avengers. You will stay at the tower and will be trained by Barton and Romanov.”

You gaped at him, shocked. Why would he want you on the team, and how did he convince your parents to let you join? That was answered by what he said next.

“Your parents have died in a car accident. You have no where else to go and we might as well make use of you, so you’ll start training next month.”

You felt tears instantly streaming down your face as you glared at him. He simply walked out, Agent Coulson following behind him, not before throwing a sympathetic smile your way. Clint shifted in his seat uncomfortably while Natasha kept her face blank.

“Where is my uncle?” was all you managed to get out before you started sobbing, the dull pain in your head quickly turning into a sharp throbbing pain. Natasha quietly got up and left, but you ignored her. Clint got out of his seat and you thought he was going to follow her but instead he sat down beside you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. You instantly tensed, but slowly relaxed, although you didn’t lean into him, not trusting him enough for that.

You opened your eyes and sat up. When did you fall asleep? You heard the door shut and turned to see Tony walk over, he had red eyes, so you guessed he had been crying. He sat down beside you on the bed and you hugged him, he gave you an awkward pat on the back, but when you didn’t pull away he returned the hug. You finally separated and he gave you a sad smile.

“How’s it going kid?”

“My parents are dead.”

He sighed and hugged you again, “I know kid, and I know Fury didn’t tell you in the best way, but that’s just him so don’t get too mad at him.”

“He’s taking my education away!”

“You have nowhere else to go and he can’t just let you stay at the tower without doing something.”

“Can’t he let me go to school as well?” Tony raised his eyebrows, so quickly added “I could train after school and on weekends!” He sighed.

“Sorry kid but you won’t have time for it with all the homework you get, and when you finish your training you will be going on patrols with us. Your smart, you aren’t gonna need a job, so what’s the point in going to school?”

You thought about it for a second and realised he was right. You had the best grades in your year, and you were at the same level as the graduating students. School really was pointless.

“How’s your head? I heard you hit it on the ground earlier.”

“Hurts a bit, but I guess that’s because I was crying.”

He didn’t say anything else and you sat in a comfortable silence. It was only broken when Tony got up and pulled you off the bed towards the door. You quickly grabbed your bag and followed him out into a long hallway. He turned left and you both walked until you reached a door near the end. Inside the room there were several couches and on them were groups of people. The couch nearest to you seated the avengers, another couch near a window on the other side had some men you recognised but had no idea where from. There was a couch in the corner with people you had never seen before, and you took a second to wonder if they were new recruits. Steve stood and gave you a warm smile and said, “Welcome to the avengers kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave constructive criticism and suggestions in the comments. If you have any ideas or prompts for stories I will be happy to write them for you. :) Also thank you for giving this fic a chance, it really makes me happy.


	3. Simple Sandwiches aren't that simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple weeks, I'm sorry but my computer saved my writing in the wrong spot and I couldn't find it. Anyway today is my birthday, which is nice and my dog is pregnant, which is nicer and, if you actually read the notes thank you. Enjoy the new chapter. :)

You stared at him, dumbstruck. The people on the other couches looked over and some of them smiled. You noticed someone was missing but couldn’t figure out who. Steve walked over to you with his arm outstretched, you stared at it for a moment before quickly shaking his hand and squeaking out a small “hi”. A few people around the room chuckled and a man who had been sitting next to Captain America stood up, you realised he was Bruce Banner, the Hulk. 

“Hi, I’m Bruce-”

“Banner, yeah you’re on a wall at my school, my teacher talks about you a lot. Your work with gamma radiation is very interesting, I’m gonna stop talking now.” You felt your heart racing, why did you have to cut him off and start babbling like that? You looked down at your feet, not noticing how Bruce was smiling. 

“Hey, I’m flattered, thanks. It’s good to know I’m known for something other than the Hulk.”

You gave him a small smile and looked behind him as you saw the people on the couch near the window stand up and walk over, about to introduce themselves. You then realised the person who was missing was Thor, and just as you thought about it, he burst in the door behind you. You and Tony spun around, and Thor gave him an apologetic smile. He turned to you and frowned a bit.

“Stark, why is this child here?”

“This is my niece, Y/N, and she is joining the Avengers.”

Thor continued to frown a bit, before stepping forward and smiling, “I am Thor.” He held his hand out and you shook it, “do you have any-”

“Alright, lets spin you around to meet other people now!” 

Thor looked just as confused as you felt. Why had Tony interrupted him? You were distracted from your thoughts as a tall man with dark skin walked over and smiled, holding his hand out, as you shook it, he introduced himself as James Rhodes, but he preferred to be called Rhodey. You also met a man named Sam, Tony informed you that he wore a bird costume, which Sam denied. A woman named Wanda had shook your hand and then given you an odd look, had you said something wrong? You didn’t have time to dwell on it as another man walked over, tall, long brown hair and blue eyes, he was undeniably beautiful. He reached out to shake your hand and introduced himself as Bucky. You noticed a glint in the corner of your eye and looked down to see his left arm was made of metal, you tried not to stare but obviously failed. 

After you had all spoken for a bit, the people on the other couch stood and left, you looked at Tony who tried not to look back, obviously knowing what you were going to ask and not wanting to explain. 

“Who were they?”

“Agents, they’ve gone to get, uh-”

“Someone else, a guy, also joining the avengers, although he has already met everyone, except for you of course.”

Steve had started speaking but Tony finished for him. You wondered if he would also be recognisable, maybe he’s Ant man or Black Panther, or maybe he’s someone you won’t recognise. Everyone started conversing again as you thought about the unknown man.   
You all had lunch together in the room. It had taken a bit of arguing to decide what to have, and when no one could agree, Clint had said that you should choose because you’re the newest avenger. You had no idea what to pick so you just decided on simple sandwiches, but of course they weren’t simple because the avengers started arguing about what foods belong in between two pieces of bread. The argument had continued all through lunch. 

It was nearing dinner when Director Fury walked in with Agent Coulson and Agent Hill on either side of him. Behind him were several agents wearing armour. He stood silently for a second, waiting for the agents to enter, and when they did, your jaw dropped. You were embarrassed and quickly closed your mouth but noticed Bucky and Wanda had reacted the same. Standing between the agents, was a tall, pale man with long black hair and green eyes. He wore odd clothing, nothing you had seen on earth although it was still quite casual, a green tunic that loosely covered his chest and black pants and boots. He smirked and gave a small wave, you noticed he kept looking at Bruce. 

“Pleasure to see you all again”

His voice dripped with sarcasm and you started to feel anxious. What if he killed someone? What if he killed you? Suddenly his eyes were on you, and for a moment you thought he might have heard what you were thinking. He looked from you to Tony and back to you, and he grinned. Tony stood up and gestured towards you.

“Hey Reindeer Games, welcome back. This is my niece, Y/N, and she is joining the avengers. Stay away from her and we won’t have any problems, go near her and we will have problems,” he turned slightly to you, “Y/N, this is Loki, stay away from him and don’t trust him, got it?” 

You nodded and he smiled.

“Alright everyone, dinner time!”

Everyone was seated at a big circular table, you sat in between Tony and Natasha, Loki was seated next to Thor and Bucky across from you. You had lasagne for dinner, and it tasted amazing, you spoke with Natasha about how you would be training while Tony had a loud conversation with Bruce about science stuff. It was a wonderful meal, the only down side about it was you felt Loki staring at you the whole time. You tried not look over at him, but when you did, he smirked at how you instantly looked away, how you shifted uncomfortably in your chair. A few times Natasha noticed and glared at him across the table, it never stopped him though. At some point during dinner an alarm went off and immediately the avengers, minus you and Loki got up. 

“Loki, Y/N, you both stay here. Watch him but don’t go near him. If he tries anything, shoot him.”

He handed you a gun and you couldn’t speak past the building anxiety, so you just nodded, and soon enough, the Avengers had left the building to go be heroes. You forced yourself to look at Loki, to make sure he didn’t try anything, he was standing at a window, staring out into the slowly darkening sky. You then felt a slight pain in your chest, a pain you were quite familiar with. Your breathing picked up and your heart sped up and your vision blurred with tears. Loki seemed to sense something was wrong and turned to you. You saw concern and confusion take over his previously blank expression and he walked over to you, asking what was wrong. You swear you hear another voice reply to him and judging by his jump you were probably not imagining it. It was too much, you had to get out, so you got up and moved for the exit, but as you reached the door, it suddenly opened, and you walked straight into it. Pain shot through your head as you fell, you faintly heard a woman scream and then Loki appeared above you, he put a hand to your head, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I didn't have time to edit this before posting so if you spot any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter and I hope you liked it! Again, thank you for giving this fic a chance. The next should be up in a couple days, I just gotta finish writing it but I'm not sure how to end it. Also any ideas or suggestions for later in this story or even another one entirely are welcomed, because I want to write something you will enjoy. :)


End file.
